


Day at the Park

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony spends the day at the park with his wife, daughter and their dog. His wife tells him why she's been acting the way she has, and he rediscovers that family is the most important thing.





	Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Sophie picked up her daughter off the floor. \"Tony. We should go out and do something today. It\'s not right to keep her couped up in the house.\"

\"All right. As soon as I\'m done with my paperwork.\" Tony replied.

\"Come on. You\'re always doing paperwork.\" Sophie said, shifting Bryce to her hip.

Tony looked up. \"Yeah, I have to work.\"

Sophie shot him a look. \"And your point?\"

\"Come on, don\'t give me this again.\" Tony went back to typing.

\"Well, don\'t blame me when Bryce doesn\'t know her father.\" Sophie walked into the kitchen.

Tony slammed his laptop closed. He rubbed his temples before getting up from the chair. He walked out to the kitchen. \"I\'m sorry.\" He replied.

Sophie shook her head. \"We hear the same thing all the time.\"

\"No, I really mean it. I\'m done working for today. Let\'s go out. How about we have a picnic at the lake? I won\'t even bring my cellphone.\" Tony said.

\"You mean it?\" Sophie asked.

\"Yes.\" Tony replied.

\"Good.\" Sophie took Bryce\'s hand. \"You want to go to the lake?\" She asked her daughter.

\"Yeah. Is daddy coming?\" Bryce asked.

\"Yes.\" Sophie smiled. 

\"Okay.\" Bryce said. \"I\'ll go get my coat.\"

\"You do that sweetie.\" Sophie smiled after her daughter.

\"This still doesn\'t make up for anything.\" Sophie replied as she walked past Tony.

At the park...

Tony laid the blanket on the ground as Sophie got the picnic basket out of the backseat. Bryce was already down by the lake with Charlie, their Golden Retriever. \"Is this spot okay?\" He asked.

Sophie looked at where he had laid the blanket. \"Yeah, I guess.\" She replied.

Tony gritted his teeth. \"Fine.\" 

Sophie called Bryce over. \"Honey, it\'s lunchtime.\"

Tony took out the food that Sophie had packed. \"Mmmm. This looks good.\"

\"Yeah, it\'s your favorite.\" Sophie replied.

\"Mine too.\" Bryce added. She took a tuna fish and pickle sandwich. Tony ate his sandwich. \"Daddy, will come play with me?\" Bryce asked.

\"Sure, sweetie. Can I finish my sandwich first?\" Tony asked.

\"Yeah.\" Bryce picked up a jello square. \"Look what I can do!\" She balanced the jello on her nose.

\"Don\'t play with your food.\" Sophie replied. 

\"We\'re on a picnic.\" Tony said. \"Who cares.\" He placed a jello square on his nose.

\"Now I know where she gets it from.\" Sophie replied.

\"Bryce, honey, why don\'t you go and wait for me, all right?\" Tony asked.

\"Sure, daddy.\" She put her jello square in her mouth. \"Don\'t take forever.\"

\"I won\'t\" Tony said. He watched his daughter walk over by the lake, she threw a stick for Charlie to fetch. He turned back to Sophie. \"What\'s your problem?\" He asked.

\"Nothing.\" She replied.

\"Come on. I know, I work too much. I\'m sorry for that. I love both of you, you know that. And it doesn\'t matter if Bryce is playing with her food. So we have different ideas when it come to raising our daughter. She doesn\'t do that when we\'re out at fancy restaurants, so who cares if she does it when we\'re alone. I think it\'s funny.\" Tony explained.

\"I know.\" Sophie said.

\"Well then? What is it?\" He asked.

\"I\'m pregnant again.\" Sophie replied.

Tony\'s eyebrows shot up. \"How far along are you?\"

\"Two months, but you\'ve been working, and I just never got the courage up to tell you.\" Sophie looked at the ground.

Tony lifted her chin with his fingers. \"I\'m so happy.\" He kissed her.

\"Eeewww.\" Bryce said.

\"Bryce sweetie, go back to playing with the dog.\" Tony replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him. \"Fine.\"

Tony chuckled. \"This is so great.\"

\"Why? You\'re never home anyhow, all your time is spent at NCIS.\" Sophie replied.

\"Well, I\'ll just tell Gibbs that I have to spend more time at home with my girls.\" Tony said.

\"You mean that?\" Sophie asked.

\"Yeah.\" Tony replied.

\"Great.\" Sophie smiled at him. He helped her up from the blanket. They walked over to Bryce. 

\"Let me give that a try.\" Tony said. He threw the stick for Charlie to fetch.

\"Nice throw dad.\" Bryce replied. \"Look what I can do!\" She said. She ran and jumped in a pile of leaves and threw them all over.

Tony and Sophie smiled. Tony lifted her from the pile of leaves and pretended to do the airplane. \"Vvvrrrroooommm.\" He ran around with her above his head. 

Sophie laughed. \"You two are something else.\"

\"I wanna be a pilot someday dad.\" Bryce said.

\"You can do whatever you want.\" Tony replied. He put her on his shoulders. \"Come on, let\'s go for a walk.\" 

\"Okay.\" Sophie smiled. She walked beside him with her arm around his waist, and Charlie trailing behind them with his stick. 

\"This is the best day of my life.\" Bryce replied. \"I got my mommy and my daddy with me.\"

\"It\'s going to be like this more often.\" Tony said.

\"Yay!\" Sophie exclaimed.


End file.
